


Primal

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kinktober, Leather, Multi, Object Penetration, Parent/Child Incest, Partial Suspension, Pegging, Sex Toys, and this wasn't even all of them, wow that was a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: It had all seemed like a fun adventure, testing the waters at first. But in the back room of a club. Astrid found herself entangled in a primal, messy affair that just might have her hooked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Eleven! Given that a fortnight ago I didn't think I was going to commit to Kinktober at all, frankly I think its a miracle we made it this far.**

**Today we have Hiccup/Astrid/Valka.**

**Kinks of the day... oooft. Incest! Leather, suspension, BDSM, handjobs, toys, object insertion/pegging, gags, blindfold, fucking machine, bondage. Wow. That's not even all of them... I had to cut a few parts out, maybe a part two in the future can fill the space.  
**

**This was one of the last prompts I got, but it was Valcupstrid and so it ended up landing quite early on the list. Let's see where we end up tonight shall we?**

**(at some point this became an odd mix of obeying rules and me going FUCK THIS)**

-HTTYD-

"Are we really doing this?"

"The worst that happens is we leave."

"I guess."

Hiccup sat down to put on his boots, Astrid watching as she waited for the view of his ass when he stood up in those gorgeous leather trousers. They were off out to a club - a fetish club. They'd been to a few before, but not play clubs, just to socialise with like-minded people or attending a fare to buy new toys.

Tonight, they were going to a new one. One they could, for example, play in, or hire someone to be their Dominant or submissive for the evening. It wouldn't be the first time a third person was involved in their sex life, but it would be the first time they would _pay_ for it, the first time Hiccup and Astrid would both be taking the same role. Not that they had decided yet. Besides which, they would have the opportunity to simply be voyeurs - the club catered almost exclusively to couples or groups. So if they chickened out of hiring, they could still have plenty of fun.

"I'm changing my top when we get there."

Astrid nodded, grabbing her own gear and boots to change herself when they got there. Hiccup in his boots, leather bottoms and a simple t-shirt was quite amusing as a contrast, but he had a _gorgeous_ fishnet vest to put on, as he wasn't a fan of things like latex or leather on his nipples. Unless it was Astrid wearing the leather while pressed against him, in which case Hiccup made an exception.

The club didn't look scary or seedy, which Astrid expected anyway, but was always a minor relief when visiting a new club - not all of them were reputable, good places. This one so far looked good and had plenty of good recommendations online.

They paid their entrance fees and were shown to where to change, stepping out onto the floor soon after. It was that strange mix of dark but brightly lit, no strobe lighting but some bright bulbs shining spots alight - like the man currently strapped up on a St Andrews cross, being caned by someone in head-to-toe latex. The outfits always grabbed Astrid - virtually nobody was dressed like anyone else save for the few in full body suits. Atmosphere layered with the rich smell of leather, the whistling sound of a cane or crop or whip, several people displaying interesting contraptions as Hiccup and Astrid walked around hand in hand, not wanting to lose each other in the crowd.

"So" Astrid pulled Hiccup close, mouth against his jaw so her boyfriend could hear over the steady thrum of music "have you decided?"

Hiccup shivered pleasantly against her, hand splaying over the bare skin at her back - her choice of attire tonight didn't cover too much flesh, and her boyfriend (amongst others) was appreciating the view.

"I'm flexible. You?"

"I kinda want to play sub tonight. Is that ok with you?"

Hiccup nodded, dipping his head to leave a kiss on her neck.

"Fine by me. Lets go find ourselves a dominant."

The playrooms at the back had a few people milling about, Doms and subs looking for work most likely. They were pretty easy to tell apart here; a submissive rarely met their eye, while a Dominant eyed them like a hungry lion. There was a handy list, letting the couple peruse at their leisure as even the workers gave them space until one asked for something. Astrid mostly watched Hiccup, seeing if any of the women caught his eye. His face shifted, eyes widening and hand stilling on the page. Turning her own attention to it, she could see what gave him pause - the photos didn't show faces, but there was something in the shape of tall and thin, in elegant hair braids and the shadow of fingers that curled around something.

Astrid knew. There weren't quite words for it, but she'd seen something simmer between them once or twice. She'd given her son up for adoption, and they hadn't met until Hiccup was nineteen. He understood, he'd had good parents and grown up happy, and they got on well.

But a different kind of tension always lingered. So when the option arose to give Hiccup an outlet for that tension, with the Dominant who reminded them of Valka? Astrid was game. It might even be fun. His birth mother was damned attractive, especially for a woman in her forties.

"It's ok."

Astrid reassured him, seeing the way his Adams apple bobbed as Hiccup swallowed thickly, knowing that to agree would be to admit... whatever it was. His fingers shuddered over the booklet, and Astrid saw he was ready to say no, as though it would prove something to her. Astrid took the booklet from him, handed it back to the... whatever passed for admin here.

"The Dragon Lady?"

Well, it made a difference from ten variations of 'Mistress Pain', Astrid supposed, even if the name didn't immediately bring to mind what the lady might be capable of. Astrid nodded as they paid for the time, confused when they were taken through to a very tame room with a sofa and little else in, handed clipboards with papers on.

"Fill these out. Soft limits, hard limits, safeword, any injuries or conditions you might have and so on. Then sign the bottom."

"What's this for?"

"Consent form. We had trouble with someone trying to sue us for the beating he asked for, so now we get proof of what a customer asked for."

Astrid imagined that the lists she and Hiccup filled out were nearly identical - they had fairly similar limits. Particularly hard limits, like blades or blood. Scrawling at the bottom, Astrid imagined someone breaking in to the clubs records and finding a massive stack of peoples kinks. She wasn't embarrassed; Astrid had once detailed her enjoyment of various restraints until her father covered his ears going "la la laaaa" because he'd been trying to steal her pizza. It got rid of him. And possibly gave him nightmares.

"You done babe?"

Hiccups mouth puckered up in thought as he scanned the list again, scribbled his messy signature at the bottom and nodded, handing them back to the person who would presumably deliver them to the Dominant.

"This way."

Standing up, they followed through to a play room. It was clearly soundproofed - Astrid could barely hear the club music anymore, only the sound of her own breath, the pounding of her heart.

"Face the wall, she's gotta say you can look."

Sharing a look with her boyfriend, Astrid turned and faced the wall as instructed, Hiccup doing the same as the door closed. There were all sorts of things to look at while they waited anyway, the fixtures on the wall obviously designed to support someones weight in various forms of bondage, restraints, all sorts of things one could be bent over at different heights. The last one they'd seen on a demonstration night had contained a cage, though this one didn't Astrid doubted anyone with all this to hand would struggle to make someone feel captive.

Astrid heard the door open again, surprisingly gentle footsteps entering the room. It didn't sound like the person was in heavy boots or heels, that much was sure. She exhaled in surprise when fabric fell over her eyes, tied behind her head and the sound of movement, of Hiccup making a short sound too as she assumed he too was blindfolded. A hand on Astrid's shoulder pushed her forward, made her brace on the wall in front and the softest whisper to every carry such demanding weight brushed past her ear.

"Stay."

She nodded, drew in a shaky breath as she heard Hiccups boots on the ground as he too was moved, the metallic click of restraints for him.

The sound of surprise in a voice Astrid recognised.

"Oh."

Knowing it was against the rules - and prepared to accept punishment if she was wrong - Astrid turned toward the sound, pulled down her blindfold.

"Oh."

It was more than someone who _looked_ like Valka. It _was_ Valka. Standing there, staring at her son in his leather and fishnets and his hands cuffed over his head, twisting to work out what was going on beyond the blindfold he still wore. Astrid took a minute to fully comprehend that Valka actually _worked_ there.

"What?"

Valka curled her fingers over the fabric obscuring his vision, green eyes blinking a few times before they adjusted to the sight before him. Astrid didn't miss that Hiccup looked her up and down, though it could have been some sort of "is this real?" moment, she felt more as though he'd noticed Valka cutting such a fine form in a deep brown leather, patterned in places to look as though she had dragon scales on her skin, catching the light well when she moved. And she couldn't really blame Hiccup for noticing.

Because Astrid had noticed too. Seriously, it looked like it had been painted on her, hugging every slim curve and _why_ was Astrid not saying something about how they should stop? More to the point, why weren't Hiccup or Valka?

Valka snapped out of the reverie first, reaching for Hiccup's restraints to presumably free him. Hiccup watched her, brow furrowed.

"Wait."

Her hand stilled, and Hiccup looked as surprised as anybody that he'd stopped her. His eyes turned to Astrid, confusion and something altogether more raw and vulnerable there in his face. Astrid knew this was crossing a line somewhere, but... somehow, she didn't care. Even now, there was a spark in the air, waiting to be ignited and allowed to burn. And here... there would be no secret between the three, but nobody else would ever know.

Astrid nodded.

Valka glanced between them - Astrid's first proper look at her face, seeing the sweep of black on her eyes that made those green orbs pop, the way her neckline plunged and revealed bare skin Hiccup's eyes were following. When she looked back to Hiccup, he seemed to be marshalling his nerve.

"I don't want you to stop."

He let it hang in the air, the confession so weighted his words were almost visible. Valka, clearly not used to being so completely thrown, took a minute to compose herself again before any kind of decision from her was clear. The hand still extended to Hiccups cuffs finally came down, reaching for his face in an almost tender way, only to change tack and grip his jaw rather forcefully, dragging his eyes from her chest to her face.

"Then I suggest you behave yourself."

Her voice dropped, the usual warm honeyed tones now a biting sweetness, addictive and Astrid wanted, _needed_ more. Hiccup's blindfold was pulled back up, obscuring his eyes but it wasn't like he didn't know who was there anymore. Astrid didn't escape it either, those delicate-looking hands shoving her forcefully back to her original position, blindfold retied even tighter.

"Don't. Move."

Gods, it shouldn't have turned her on but Astrid could already feel that low, pulsating warmth in her groin, knew that any reason they should stop was long gone. She heard Hiccup's zipper pulled down - his weren't skintight fetishwear, instead a heavy pair of biker trousers that he found much more comfortable but still looked incredible, and carried that rich leather scent. The way he sucked in a sharp breath told Astrid that Valka was touching him, that his cock probably rested in the hand of the woman who birthed him. Morality be damned, Astrid felt a fresh wave of heat at the thought. How could it be so indecently erotic?

Metal clinked, the sound of fabric on skin much louder than usual; Astrid's every sense was alight with her sight gone, body already thrumming with the atmosphere.

"Stay."

Hiccup whined, the image in Astrid's mind that he was facing away, possibly struggling to stay balanced with the chain of his restraints turned and twisted, shortening their reach. Valka hummed, pacing for a second.

"Hush. Or shall I gag you as well?"

"N-no!"

His voice was already a little strained; Astrid could picture the thin sheet of sweat beginning to form on his skin. Knew Hiccup's cock would strain upward and twitch. Material scraped as something was lifted from a shelf or holder, that faint whistle deafening when Astrid heard something impact her boyfriends skin.

"Ah!"

Valka didn't answer; apparently Hiccup was allowed to react to whatever she was hitting him with. Unable to see, she could only imagine Hiccup, panting and shaking as his mother took a riding crop to his backside. In some ways, Astrid supposed it was almost poetic - a mother spanking her son. Her son in his twenties who she hadn't raised, but still. It was an incredibly effective way to get Hiccup tightly wound, sensitive and enthralled by painful stimuli, Astrid knew how his cheeks flushed and arms trembled in response. They often used implements on each other, but that often entailed picking one to submit and one to dominate - they had come here for a more... shared experience.

And somehow, Astrid found just _hearing_ Hiccup being flogged in some manner as intoxicatingly arousing as she would find taking the hit herself, or dolling it out. It was so... _wrong,_ so taboo that it all twisted inside her and came out as lust. Apparently satisfied Hiccup was sufficiently high on the rush of pain, Valka stopped and let him breath, moving about for something else while Astrid listened to her boyfriends ragged panting. She recognised the next sound he made too, a low hiss, a deep sigh and finally that little gasp of surprise - Valka had put something inside him, something that could reach the little hot spot inside him and undoubtedly only feed his heat.

"I would tell you not to move, but it's not like you can anyway."

At first, Astrid thought, it wouldn't be too bad. But every time Hiccup moved a little - because she knew he would, balanced precariously and with his stinging backside making him shuffle - whatever Valka put in him would nudge his prostate, and time would only make him hotter. Hiccup had no route for relief, so if Valka opted to leave him there it would be torture. Soft steps, then hands on her waist, thumbs tracing bare skin as Astrid shuddered, already hypersensitive.

"Did you fear I had forgotten you?"

Unsure if she was supposed to speak yet, Astrid just let Valka do her thing. Undressed bit by bit, she stood bare and braced her hands back on the wall, having moved them to facilitate the removal of her clothes. Valka pressed to her back, leather chilled on Astrid's flushed skin. She shivered, felt warm breath on her ear.

"I'm really supposed to wear gloves when I touch..." Astrid shook her head, already craving the soft skin of her fingers "but I think I can make an exception for you. One second."

Astrid frowned as Valka moved, perplexed until she heard a plastic-y 'click', then the sound of something starting to vibrate. It didn't take a genius to work out why that noise coincided with Hiccup swearing.

"Fuck!"

Gods, Valka was evil. It was glorious. Sliding fludly against Astrid's back, Valka's long arms let her cuff Astrid to something in front of her, holding her in place so Valka could explore at her leisure. The heady mix of soft and rough she exuded was like a drug, Astrid aching to feel the same sting as Hiccup yet hooked on the gentle touches Valka gave her. Swollen nipples begged for more than the ghosting strokes, her thighs quivering as her hips tried to encourage Valka's hands to her need. A sharp slap to the side of her hip reminded Astrid she wasn't in control.

Finally there were two fingers against her clit, rubbing in sharp circles that threatened to make Astrid's knees give out, her own mewls mixing with Hiccup's pleading whines only to become a groan when Valka stopped again, stuffing those wet fingers in Astrid's mouth and her body obeyed on instinct, licking her own arousal and sucking as ardently at Valka's fingers as she would Hiccup's cock. Even made a sound of complaint when they disappeared too.

Sharp spikes rolled down her spine, pinpricks of pain that sent jolts down her nerves and she keened, Astrid's vocabulary reduced only to wordless noises already, whimpers of want for more, rougher, harder. Valka had them both already wanton messes, and Astrid doubted she was even properly started yet.

"What about you, hmm? I imagine you rather like a gag now and then."

Hel, Astrid wasn't cut out for this. Valka was an artist. She could only nod, waiting for Valka to come back. Still blindfolded, Astrid felt surprisingly gentle fingers on her face, encouraging her mouth open to fit the ball gag inside. It wasn't overly large, just enough to keep her mouth open but speech difficult without straining her jaw. Strapped behind her head, Valka stroked her hair for a second.

"Alright?"

Astrid nodded, felt fresh wetness coat her thighs as she squirmed. Valka unhooked her restraints, turning Astrid around and shoving her roughly to her knees over a supple leather seat of some kind, wedged between her legs. Soft then hard, her approach made Astrid dizzy with want. Instead of cuffs again, Astrid felt rope wrap around her upper arms, pinning them to her torso. The rope felt nice, actually; it wasn't too heavy or scratchy, and Valka seemed to be tying knots with magic, she did it so quickly. Testing her bonds, Astrid felt very effectively trapped. Valka wasn't done yet though, using Astrid's position on the ground as the perfect time to push a dildo inside her; it was thick, stretched Astrid a little at first before she sank down and stayed there, body clenching to try and pull the toy up higher.

"Don't lose that now. I'd ask if it was too big, but I've seen what you're used to."

Oh wow- was Valka actually referencing that she'd thought about Astrid being fucked by Hiccup? So damn blatantly too... Astrid felt herself tighten again, blind and gagged and tied and not-quite-filled, drunk on Valka's dangerously alluring voice.

The buzzing stopped, the sound of Hiccup's restraints clinking as he likely fell a little limp, whimpering in that desperate way Astrid knew meant he needed to come, and needed it _bad._ Valka hushed him, then came over and stripped Astrid of her blindfold. Blinking against the light, Astrid looked down, saw that what she was sat on had buttons... oh. Oh. Oh. Hiccup was still suspended by his cuffs, leaning forward and panting like he'd just run a race, his ass painted with red welts that Astrid knew were the result of a riding crop. His hair stuck to his face with sweat, blindfold in place for now.

Something pinched at her nipple, not excruciating but still biting into the tender skin. Valka put a clamp on each side, joined by a short chain that would pull at the clamps should she twist or move. Astrid had no intentions of doing so... until Valka nudged a button on the contraption with her soft-leather-booted-foot. The toy Astrid had lamented didn't fill her pushed _up,_ thrusting it into surprised blonde and Valka smirked, the devilish expression alien on a face Astrid was only familiar with on the fairly reserved, sweet woman. This other side to her... it was a little dark, a ltitle terrifying.

Astrid loved it.

The machine had no recognisable rhythm, almost as though Valka had hit 'randomise' so Astrid had no idea whether it would be a deep, reaching shove or a shallow, quick jab. Trapped so effectively with only rope and the rubber cock inside her, Astrid moaned pathetically against her gag as Valka left her there to suffer it, reaching to check Hiccup's hands weren't deprived of circulation. So hungry to be touched, even her hands on his made Hiccup sigh happily. Seeming satisfied with his blood flow, Valka circled back behind him, turned to throw Astrid a wink before reaching for a new toy. One that fitted to her body, slipping around her slender waist until Valka fixed her new... appendage in place.

Astrid knew Hiccup liked to be pegged. _Loved_ it, even. She'd had him that way a few times. Actually, quite a lot of times. But always when he was relaxed, prepped with fingers and toys and almost always on a bed. Not when he was a writhing beast desperate for anything to make him come, stood up and restrained and unable to do anything but take it. Valka was a couple of inches taller than her son, meaning she didn't have to compensate for any difference in height as she rolled a condom over the toy, coated it liberally in lubricant and oh gods Astrid was about to literally watch this woman fuck her son and how the _Hel_ did that become such a turn on?

The thing fucking her had almost been forgotten as Astrid lost herself in the visuals before her, watching Valka's sheathed toy slide into Hiccup. He took it easily enough considering, but Astrid reckoned he was so aroused his body was willing to push itself more than usual. Valka wrapped her arm around his chest, other hand going to his hip to hold him where she wanted, hips moving in such a lazy, effortless thrust Astrid could scarcely believe it was only a toy the woman used. The motion was utterly natural, as though Valka had been... actually, she probably _had_ fucked countless people like that as a Dominant.

A steady stream of filth and begging left Hiccup's mouth, unable to so much as rock himself back on Valka in the position she had him in; right from the start, she'd had him exactly where she wanted, had everything planned. Astrid marvelled at it, before a particularly deep thrust from her own tormenting toy sent her mind blank for the moment. It was maddening; Astrid needed consistency to come, and the constant shift between the bite of clamps on her nipples and the random thrusts of the machine fucking her were not consistent enough to do more than drive Astrid to the brink of madness.

Hiccup was already there, Astrid could see it in the tension of his upper body, in the way he was wound tight as a bow string, ready to snap. Valka was skilled at drawing even the final hurdle out, every move calculated as she took her son to pieces before Astrid's very eyes. Her arms flexed against the ropes, fighting to get to her clit so Astrid could _come,_ but it was not to be, she was too expertly restrained and the ropes too strong. Every time she tried to move, the clamps gave her a jolt of pain. Even the rapid rate of her breathing was threatening to jostle them and give her another jolt.

"F-fuck, mom!"

On many levels, Astrid knew who Valka was and how wrong _everything_ was, but hearing that word on Hiccup's tongue as Valka fisted his cock, the last push he needed to completely devolve and tumble headfirst into shattering climax... it brought it all screaming home and yet Astrid could not summon the energy to _care._ Instead she watched Hiccup come, thick white spurts coating his mothers hand as she continued to stroke him, splattering over the floor as he arched, exhiliration clear in the primal sound he let out as he broke.

Hiccup went completely limp then, feet on the ground only for show as the strain above his head became clear. Valka pulled out of his body, still occasionally showing a weak spasm as aftershocks undoubtedly made themselves known. She kept one arm around his chest as the restraints clicked open, catching Hiccup as he slumped and leaning the jelly-limbed man against the nearest sturdy object.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh."

He was a mess, debauched and trembling. Hiccup scrunched his face up when Valka finally gave back his sight, the light visibly affecting him for a minute before he adjusted and dragged his eyes to Astrid. With nothing to distract her, the continued torment of the machine only served to push her further and further without ever letting Astrid completely topple, while Valka rather lazily unfastened her strap-on paraphenalia.

"How do you think she'd like it son?"

Hesitation long gone, Valka was actively bringing up their biological bond as she spoke to the overstimulated wreck she left Hiccup.

"Hard. Fast. It needs to be consistent though, or she can't come."

Hiccup's voice was in no better shape than the rest of him, roughly strained as though it was his throat Valka had fucked, not his ass. Astrid hoped, squirming in her bonds as Valka approached and _gods, yes!_ The setting changed, a repetitive, brutal pace now and it was everything Astrid had been craving for what felt like forever, so deep it ached and Astrid would have tried to ride with it if she could only move. Jaw slack, she drooled a little around the gag, knowing she was little more than a captive of Valka's whims but more than happy to go along with it as that blissful peak approached at last.

Base, wanton, uncaring, Astrid shuddered and struggled in her ropes, crying out against the rubber ball between her lips and able to do little more than take the burning waves of ecstacy, whole body jerking with each additional thrust into her spasming body. It felt like it could go on and on and _on,_ but eventually the rush eased, the rough pace inside her beginning to edge toward discomfort, pain now she'd come.

Valka took mercy on her it seemed, nudging with her foot again and the whole thing stopped, left Astrid naked and sweaty and sticky. The gag came out first, letting her catch her breath properly in deep gulps, clamps releasing pressure enough to make her tremble. Expecting to be freed of her bonds next, Astrid looked up in confusion as they stayed where they were.

"Are we done yet? Do we need to go?"

Glancing at a clock, neatly hidden amongst other things and unlikely to be spotted by someone having their ass railed, Valka shook her head.

"Not quite yet. Why?"

"I think Astrid should stay tied up a little longer."

That traitorous bastard.

Astrid loved him, felt a thrill run through her body at the new timbre of his voice. Valka raised an eyebrow, considering things for a moment before her hand was in Hiccup's sweat-damp hair, tugging his head back and kissing him. Hiccup returned it with equal fervor, growling when she tweaked harshly at a nipple through his fishnet vest, still not removed though it was probably soaked in sweat. They seperated, and the look in their eyes was eerily identical as they advanced on Astrid. She might have safe-worded, knowing it would stop them dead in their tracks...

but the word melted on her tongue as Astrid considered all the things that _both_ of them could do to her.

-HTTYD-

**I did not expect this to get so long! And I didn't even get everything I wanted to put in it... and it kept growing and growing and I'm sorry if its awful or parts feel rushed but ahhhhh. It will almost definitely get a sequel in the future though... I had more fun than even I expected writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah yes, the part two! That is totally it. I definitely have no plans for anything else going in here... *cough***

**Anyway!**

**Since this was still part of the Kinktober prompt, kinks of the chapter include overstimulation, toys, BDSM and oral.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup helped her stand, though her legs scarcely bore her weight at first and Astrid was still bound, unable to move to brace against anything. She was incredibly aware she was naked while Hiccup and Valka were both still fully dressed. Valka held her hand to Astrid's mouth, still wet with Hiccup's come and the demand was clear; her tongue went happily, licking up the mess from between slender fingers, gratified by the soft murmur of praise she got for her troubles.

"Eager. Very good."

Astrid didn't stop until Valka withdrew her hand, taste of Hiccup rich on her tongue as she waited. Valka considered her silently, then turned to Hiccup.

"I'm not finished with you yet, but for now I think Astrid deserves a little attention. Up against the wall."

Hiccup obeyed without complaint, though Astrid saw defiance in his expression as he let his mother shackle him. It faded when Valka kissed him again, tugging his hair and smirking as he whined for the pain. He wasn't brutally restrained with no freedom - his wrists were cuffed and the chain behind his back attached to the wall fixture had enough slack for him to move his hands and forearms, but stopped just shy of letting him really _reach_ anything or take a step away from his holdings. Honestly, Valka was both evil and creative.

"Now, I believe you were feeling a little jealous when I was teaching Hiccup to watch his mouth. Shall we rectify that, do you think?"

Astrid could only nod, weak in the knees and still feeling the ache of the machine that fucked her, but hungry for stinging and sore and _pain_ she followed Valka along, laid out across a table, each of her fingers pinched gently to check her circulation before Valka started moving around, selecting things to torment her with.

"Eyes on the ceiling."

Astrid obeyed, looking up at the various heavy duty support structures that littered the ceiling, waiting.

"Breathe. I do not want you fainting on me."

Not having realised she wasn't steadily breathing, Astrid worked on focusing, drawing the air in and out until her body calmed a little, lax, undercurrent of anticipation buzzing on her skin.

"Green means keep going. Yellow is no harder. Red, I will stop and you can tell me to stop or that I was too hard. Acceptable?"

Nodding, Astrid shivered as Valka touched her, fingers tracing the skin between her ropes, the tiniest amount of slack for Valka to hook her fingers under and pull Astrid up slightly. The casual show of strength and the faint bite of rope on her back made her shiver. Lowered back down, Astrid shivered anew, fresh wetness pooling as Valka picked her first tool up. Material trailed over bare skin, Astrid's eyes going over to where Hiccup was watching. His cheeks were red, lips parted and wet, chest rising and falling with deep, ragged breaths.

The first impact of the flogger was barely a wrist flick - not enough to hurt, just enough for Astrid to anticipate, to know more was coming, to taste the way the material would feel against her skin. There was no further motion, and Astrid took a minute to figure out why.

"Green."

"Good girl."

Astrid _glowed._ She couldn't help it. Valka was so perfect, so utterly skilled in taking control that to be praised meant even more right now. The next strike was a little firmer, not quite hurting but Astrid felt the thud threatening. Edging up the degree of impact gradually, Valka finally found the perfect force as those delicious shock waves rippled through Astrid, flogger wrapping just a little around her thigh to the delicate inside, a biting edge of 'sting' rather than 'thud'.

"Y-yellow!"

Fingers brushed her hair off her face, Valka letting her know she'd heard. The flogger was alternated between swift smacks and more drawn out impacts, letting the blood rise to the surface of her skin before Valka lifted it off. There were a few different ways to use the flogger for sensation, and Valka worked it as an artist would their pencil and paints, crafting patterns upon Astrid's skin, burn and pain and shuddering, dizzying waves of _feeling._

"I'm going to turn you over now, but if you start to feel faint or struggle to breath, stop me immediately."

Knowing it was possible, especially restrained and already flooded with the rush, Astrid agreed to the demand, thighs throbbing as Valka laid her on her front, hypersensitive and seriously considering trying to rub her swollen clit against the table beneath. Before that thought could go terribly far, Astrid jolted as something thin and rigid and lubricated pressed against her ass, sliding in with little resistance as her body hungered for _anything,_ to be filled, fucked, hurt.

The flogger was gone, in its place a nicely sized leather cane. The softer material and thicker diameter meant, simply, that it wouldn't hurt as much as a thin fibreglass or wooden one. And Astrid had a weakness for leather.

Sole downside of being face down? Astrid could no longer see that calm focus on Valka's face. But the prospect of being caned had her wet, shaking, nearly sobbing as Valka turned on the incredibly thin thing, making it buzz away inside her ass and the buzzing travelled down, left her squirming and panting and pleading. Valka slapped her leg with an open hand, threatened to tie her down more securely if Astrid couldn't stay still.

"I wouldn't strike a moving target."

Forcing herself to at least mostly stay in one place, Valka seemed to accept Astrid couldn't stay any _stiller,_ and dragged the tip of the cane in lazy shapes over her lower back, up and down her spine, tickling just below her shoulder blades until tingles ran along what felt like every nerve of her body. The first _crack!_ against the plush curve of her backside felt like the vibrating plug reached the depths of her _soul,_ and the sharp pain made her cry out in that glorious mix of pain and ecstacy.

Alternating between quick and sharp and long and thudding, Valka left a litany of of red welts and lines along Astrid's thighs and butt, skin practically ablaze and Astrid thought if she breathed too deeply she might just come so hard she'd black out. Her face was wet, whether with drool or tears she had no idea, sweat and arousal damp everywhere else, Valka's low, sweet groans and grunts of exertion ringing in her ears.

Fingers slipped between her trembling thighs, thumb against the vibrator as long, slim fingers wormed between table and flesh, pushing urgently against Astrid's clit and it was all she could take, the high of endorphins from the pain fuelling the ripping, wrecking, crashing Astrid's mind and body went through.

Astrid floated, detached, out of it for what could have been seconds, could have been hours. When she came to, she could smell Hiccup, hear murmurs, feel fingers in her hair as she was slowly drawn back to reality. Her ropes were gone. Astrid missed them.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard you make that noise before."

Giddy and giggly, Astrid reached blindly until she got an arm around solid boyfriend, hauled herself a little closer with a smile.

"Heyyyy Hiccup."

"Well, I've definitely seen her like this before."

The other voice... Valka, laughed lightly too.

"Yes, I am familiar with subspace."

Subspace was great. Astrid liked it. She should definitely spend more time in subspace.

"I'm fine!"

Hiccup kissed her temple, giving Astrid an idea of how high he was relative to her as proper bodily awareness started to come back to her. Including pain. **Wow** did her lower body feel like she'd been flogged and caned... oh wait. She had. More aware of her surroundings, including Hiccup now, Astrid twisted toward him.

"Hiiiiiccup!"

When she ran her hand down his torso, Astrid found what she was looking for in the heavy swell against leather trousers, groping and enjoying Hiccup's gasp as she did so.

"H-hey, I'm not sure you are up to that right now milady."

Growling, Astrid continued climbing into his lap.

"I'm great!"

Valka had clearly tired of Astrid's misbehaving, curling fingers around her braid and tugging Astrid backwards, other arm looping around her chest to pin her arms.

"You are being very defiant."

"Well Hiccup won't fuck me!"

Arm tightening around her, Valka looked up at Hiccup.

"You know her specific subspace better. Is she still in a fit state to knowingly consent?"

After a minute, Hiccup nodded. That was a lot of thought while Astrid nodded vigorously, at least until Valka tugged her hair again. Her scalp felt sore but it still made her hot.

"Yeah, so long as she isn't gagged or sense-deprived."

"Hmm. I have an idea for how she can get what she wants and still make up for her behaviour..."

Throbbing with sheer need, skin painted with warm, stingy pain that sparked every time she moved, Astrid was more than happy to let Valka move her, panting hungrily when the skin-tight leather dress was finally lifted.

Valka went commando, apparently.

Hiccup's slick fingers pressed inside her ass, already lubed and wanting from Valka's toy earlier, but as Valka wanted Astrid to take it hard, Hiccup was to ensure no lasting damage. Having largely taken her pleasure in domination until now, Valka letting either of them really _touch_ her was new. Not that Astrid could use her hands. Mouth and tongue only, struggling not to get distracted by Hiccup working her. The way her weight was balanced on her knees made Astrid hyperaware of the burn in her thighs, the sharp ache over the soft curve of her backside, bearing all the sting still as though she had just felt the cane.

Finally regaining her sense, Astrid peered up through her lashes, pressing a rather cheeky, misbehaving kiss to Valka's thigh rather than do exactly as requested. Subspace often made her a little bratty, craving more of the high and pushing limits. If Hiccup thought she was getting too far, he'd safeword.

Valka slid her fingers tenderly into Astrid's hair, cupping the back of her scalp, rubbing softly. Hiccup's cock pressed up to loose, slick muscles, pulling Astrid down until she keened at the feel of his slim thighs and hips against abused flesh. Enthralled to finally be _filled_ again, Astrid mewled despite the stretch, the pain of skin on skin. Oh he felt good. She loved Hiccup's cock. He gripped her hips, pushing her up and down a few times, spreading her further open. Content she'd adjusted enough, Valka's fingers tightened roughly into Astrid's hair and yanked her head forward, canting her own hips so Astrid had little choice but to smell and taste and pleasure Valka.

it wasn't something Astrid had never done before, but it was certainly an act she was far less familiar with. Valka seemed fine to teach her with vocal cues, moaning softly, praising Astrid when her hot little tongue found the right spots, Valka all but riding her mouth and tongue when Astrid toyed at her clit with it. Hiccup fucked her steadily still, working to get the harsh, hungry rhythm Astrid craved and deserved, according to their Dominant. But first she had to earn it, tongue swiping through the wet slit, lips suckling at a firm little clit, fingers flexing against her head as Valka responded.

Hiccup slipped out, much to Astrid's displeasure, but he was only lifting up on to his knees properly, pulling Astrid back into his lap in quick succession and beginning to fuck her ass in earnest. Each impact of his hips hit at already tender skin, but the exquisite jolts of pain and pleasure that alone sent through her almost put the actual feel of Hiccup thrusting to shame, so high on that incredible melding Astrid was.

Used to paying attention to how to please her Dominant, Astrid quickly worked out what Valka liked best, lapping and sucking and nuzzling her heart out, not really much brain room left for more than enjoying the depths HIccup's heavy cock reached, especially something like how to ride him in a way other than frantic rutting. Hiccup wasn't complaining though, hips surging, fingers tightening at her waist. She was too roughed up and blissed out to come, Astrid reckoned, but the dizzying heights her body was reaching anyway meant she felt remarkably unconcerned.

"Uhhh, close!"

"Ah-ah-ah. I don't remember saying you could come."

Hiccup keened, denial a sure-fire way to have him fit to burst. Astrid could feel him thicken, cock swelling, ready to explode inside her.

"Mom... _please..._ "

That had more effect on Valka than anything, her control shaken in a surprise to them all as she climaxed first, Astrid's mouth flooded with the taste of her, dripping down her face, utterly indecent sounds leaving her mouth. Astrid kept going until she was stopped, pushed away and left to do her best to use her wrung out, battered, singing body to ride Hiccup without bringing him off until Valka said so.

"Please... _please..._ _ **please!**_ "

Hiccup grew more desperate, voice strained, whole body shaking. Pulling her dress down, Valka circled to where Astrid couldn't see her, but a whispered assent and a primal, animalistic roar torn from his throat later, Hiccup was pumping inside her, sticky and hot and satisfying enough that Astrid counted it as basically coming herself.

Feeling him pant and gasp wetly against her back, Astrid slumped back, feeling very much like she'd been through the wringer and yet it had been probably the hottest, most obscene thing Astrid had ever been involved in, and probably criminally good sex.

Well... almost definitely _criminal._

-HTTYD-

**I AM NOT DOING ANOTHER CHAPTER**

***shoos future notes away***

 


	3. Chapter 3

**This was planned originally as a quick short smut... it didn't work out that way.**

-HTTYD-

It didn't truly hit Hiccup until they were sat in the car. Or rather, _as_ he sat in the car, feeling the aching reminder of what his body had gone through earlier.

At the hands of his _mother._

Astrid was quiet, which worried him, but Hiccup opted to start the car rather than face the conversation they really needed to have just yet. Everything **hurt,** bruising and welts having had time to settle against his skin so that much of his body thrummed with residual pain. His girlfriend wouldn't meet his eye as they headed inside, and Hiccup hung back to let Astrid use the bathroom first, sitting gingerly to take off his boots.

"All yours."

Those were the first words Astrid had said to him since they left the club, and Hiccup wanted to stay, to hear more from her immediately but he knew he needed to clean up, to wash Valka off his skin and go try to... Hiccup didn't have words, but he'd try nonetheless.

Water stung on abused skin, though Hiccup could still feel where Valka's breath had been wet against the back of his neck as she fucked him earlier despite cleaning that spot twice, like she'd branded him with her mouth. Dragging a towel over himself, Hiccup surveyed his body, faint marks on his wrists telling that his restraints had been done with a practiced hand to limit serious damage. There were still stark red lines across his backside and thighs, the skin between faintly red to match.

Hiccup _knew_ they should have stopped the minute they realised... but nobody had wanted to, and now they were stuck working out what to do about it.

Astrid was sat on their bed, brushing her hair and judging by the way her eyes flicked up to his, waiting for him. Hiccup pulled on pyjama bottoms, hesitantly climbing up onto the mattress in case Astrid didn't want him there. He was not immediately ousted, which he supposed was a hopeful sign.

"Astrid?"

"Don't... don't apologise. We both went in there, and we both told her to carry on."

Hiccup felt his mouth tighten on the words he'd been about to say; he _had_ planned to apologise for... for what? For admitting to wanting his biological mother? For letting Astrid talk him into choosing what they thought was a look-a-like, a substitute? For being happy when Astrid agreed to stay when they found out it really was Valka?

"I... I don't know what to say. I didn't expect the night to go like this."

"Me either. So... what do we do about it?"

He shrugged, wishing there were simple answers but it was no simple situation.

"What do _you_ want to do about it? Forget it happened? Talk it through? Do I stop seeing Valka completely?"

She wasn't ever going to be his _mom,_ but Hiccup and Valka did interact as... friends, he supposed. They'd gotten to know each other before... before it went way too far.

_"Can_ you see her again? We both know how you feel about her, and now not only does Valka know that, it's pretty clear she feels the same. How would you two even be in the same room together and it not be _awkward_ at best?"

Hiccup winced; Astrid had a point. He wanted to defend himself - his girlfriend shouldn't be so easily able to call him out on having feelings for someone else and it be one hundred percent true, but even more so that person should not have _given birth to him._ He was teetering on some kind of self-imposed guilt trip, but he had Astrid to answer to first. Their open-relationship attitude had always been strictly sexual, and even that had been with each other. Whatever it was with Valka was so many layers of bad and against so many rules...

"Guess not."

His answer didn't feel sufficient. but Hiccup wasn't sure what else to say. Denial would be a _lie._

"Right. I won't stop you seeing her, but... how do I put this? I know I pushed you into what happened earlier, and I take responsibility for tonight but-"

Seeing where Astrid was going, Hiccup couldn't help but cut her off before she felt the need to ask Hiccup not to be unfaithful.

"Astrid, nothing is going to happen. Tonight was... _us._ I wouldn't cheat on you, no matter who it was with."

There was a shadow of a smile on her mouth at last, one that loosened the knot in Hiccup's chest some.

"That's what I needed to hear. Look, we're both wrung out, lets just eat and go to bed and talk with clear heads in the morning?"

Immediately after a scene was generally hit and miss for emotional conversations - on the one hand, it brought down walls and left raw, open people, but on the other it usually meant being too fried to handle nuanced emotions for too long, and adrenaline was still there under his skin on the come down.

"Yeah, good idea. What do you wanna eat?"

After a quick dinner and a little downtime, they were both curling up under the heavy duvet on their bed. Astrid didn't push him away when Hiccup tried to cuddle her, though he had to be mindful of the multiple impacts her body had taken earlier and hold her more loosely than he would have liked.

The morning brought fresh eyes and fresh guilt, and also Astrid's insistence no conversation would occur before at least one coffee and some breakfast. Having both taken it in the ass the night before - and not gently, either - both were sitting a little gingerly but given their previous experience in kink, Hiccup knew that was nothing new to them.

"So" Astrid signalled her readiness for the conversation by refilling her coffee mug and perching on the sofa next to where Hiccup was sitting "talking. Are we just going to pretend last night never happened?"

"If thats what you want to do, then sure."

Hiccup was well aware Astrid had - at least in the moment - been as in to the scene as he had. Valka had pushed Astrid to a limit Hiccup had never seen, drawn noises and tremors out of her that might have been frightening if one did not trust the Dominant in charge of them.

"But then where do we draw the line? Do we never go back to that club? Never speak to Valka again? Never play with a third... just, gods this did not seem so complicated last night."

Last night had been heat and pain and ecstacy, but morning brought clarity and neither knew what to do with it. Hiccup drank more coffee, then placed his cup aside and scrubbed a hand over his face. Of everything that occurred the night before, what felt impossibly intimate still was that Valka had kissed him. She'd beaten and tormented his body in many ways that Hiccup was weak and hungry for, but her mouth on his had felt like a claim to something Hiccup couldn't articulate, a blurring of the line between Dominant and lover.

"I don't know. If you want me to cut ties with Valka, I'll agree, but I'd want to tell her that was what was going on rather than just... leave it at last night. If that makes sense?"

Astrid nodded, chewing at her lower lip and staring into her coffee like it held answers.

"Yeah, that's fair. I wouldn't want to be left at last night either, and we did leave kinda abruptly."

That was very true; their time had been up and they'd not said a word to each other before they cleaned up as best they could and left; Hiccup wasn't sure how the club worked between customers, but Valka might well have had to clean up the mess left behind by the two of them all while dealing with what had happened. By herself. Gods, Hiccup's head hurt.

"So, is that what you want me to do?"

Shrugging, Astrid eventually sighed.

"Not yet. I... I need to think. And I think distance would do both you and her some good right now."

Hiccup wasn't going to argue; he was acutely aware Astrid had at no point mentioned that he and Valka had technically committed a crime, that incest was illegal and he was still half-expecting her to turn around and call him a pervert or something.

"Are we ok though?"

"Yeah, we're ok. It was just a very weird night" Astrid turned, kissed his cheek "but I love you, and we'll figure it out."

"I love you too" Hiccup kissed her in return, thrilled Astrid returned it "and thanks for... I don't know. Being you."

Astrid smiled, leant into him and yawned softly.

"You're welcome."

They each had the day off work - else they wouldn't have gone out and risked being barely able to stand after being worked over - that day, and Hiccup found that last night hadn't damaged their relationship beyond repair the way he'd dreaded. After a few errands and tidying around the house got done, they dragged the duvet off their bed to the sofa, snuggled under it and watched a movie. As credits rolled, Astrid did too, twisting to rest her arm across his chest and rest her chin against her forearm.

"I haven't really asked... how do _you_ feel about last night?"

* * *

Her hands shook slightly as she undid restraints, moving what needed to be cleaned between uses and wiping down anything coated in bodily fluids with a cleaning solution - it would dry and she could treat it later. Valka needed to get out of there soon; there was no chance she could work in her current state.

"You alright Val?"

"Fine, fine. Just not in the right headspace for any more customers tonight."

"Ah, understandable. Head on home then, take care of yourself. Drop me a message if you aren't going to make it in tomorrow."

"I will, and thank you."

The other staff there, and especially her boss, understood the need to be mentally capable of maintaining a scene without putting anyone in true harms way. As a Dominant, she was responsible for those who submitted to her.

Which meant Valka knew _damn well_ she should have turned Hiccup and Astrid away the instant she recognised them. Nothing good could possibly come from them staying... but then Hiccup fixed her with those big green eyes, tongue sliding out to wet his lips before he told her not to stop. Inviting her to take out countless fantasies on him, where the love for her long lost son had twisted into a messy, depraved desire, lust at the mercy of her Dominant side.

Astrid too... Valka had always objectively noted her son had fine taste in women, Astrid was gorgeous and fierce and she'd been a touch more surprised Astrid was submissive than Hiccup. Both were switches, she could tell in the way they looked to each other - they'd taken turns obeying and commanding each other, the consent-seeking look one Valka was so very used to.

And then they'd both turned up at her work, with their list of wants that made Valka's gut tighten with desire. Her hands had itched to explore them properly, left Valka throwing her own rules aside for a second to let their bare skin taste her hands. No gloves. No cover at all. She'd felt Hiccup's cock throb in her hand, heard him whimper. Felt Astrid wet her fingers, made her moan when she made the blonde lick her fingers clean.

She'd _kissed_ Hiccup. Valka had never kissed a submissive in that club in her life. She'd worked there for almost ten years, and not once had Valka broken any of the rules that Hiccup and Astrid had her breaking. She could still taste Hiccup on her lips. Could still feel that ticklish, playful kiss Astrid left on her thigh.

Nobody would know, upon stepping into her home, about the other side to Valka. There were no chains on the wall, no implements lying about. Just a door upstairs with a heavy, old fashioned lock-and-key that hid her playroom. Hiccup had been in her home, walked past that room dozens of times. Valka had dreamed of taking him to bed as often as she had taking his hand and leading him beyond that locked door.

But she couldn't.

He was her _son._

Valka hadn't raised him; she was in no state to raise a baby when she fell pregnant, but options were more limited when she was a teenager and so she'd given him up. And Hiccup had grown up with loving parents into a wonderful young man. She'd wondered if he leaned to kink by his behaviour sometimes, but Valka felt it a little early in their re-connecting after all those years to tell him what she did for a living, and what she did for _fun._

There probably wasn't a time limit to consider when it came to fucking her son though. But that hadn't stopped Valka. Or Hiccup. Or Astrid. Astrid had been more than obedient; she'd been eager and willing, and attracted to Valka if the heat in her stare was any indication... she shook her head, not letting ridiculous thoughts be entertained. Domination taught one to compartmentalise, to focus elsewhere if needed.

Not that it seemed to be helping her cease thinking about before.

She showered, rinsing the scent of sex and leather and probably shame from her skin, wrapping herself in a soft nightdress before she headed to bed. Valka laid there and pretended she wasn't thinking about earlier for all of about three minutes, rolling over and burying her face in the pillow to let out a sound of frustration.

It should have been stopped. Why didn't she stop it? Why didn't _they?_ Gods, what a mess.

What should she do? Valka debated whether going to see Hiccup would make things worse or not, knowing it probably would but she also felt like she should apologise for letting things go so far in the first place.

Or perhaps she should have apologised for wanting him to begin with. Hiccup asked her not to stop, but Valka hadn't wanted to either.

It had taken far more self control than she should have had to exercise just to keep from throwing Hiccup on the ground and climbing on top of him. And Valka knew it had been as much for her as it was him when she pegged him - it was ticked quite enthusiastically on his list of kinks, and it was as close as Valka dared. Despite the lack of actual contact for her, it had left a pulsing, aching need between wet thighs.

Even after she'd let Astrid get her off, Valka still ached. Groaning to herself, Valka burrowed deeper under her covers and did her best to just fall asleep. Fitful rest and vivid dreams left her feeling distinctly un-rested the next morning, and even before midday Valka knew she was in no fit state to go to work that night. A Dominant who couldn't focus was not fit to care for a submissive.

Though it did leave her with an awful lot of time to just _think_ herself in circles, hovering over Hiccup's name in her phone a half dozen times before acknowledging that whatever they might have to say to each other, over the phone was not the way to go. _If_ they had anything to say to each other. What words were there? When Valka reached out to contact Hiccup and got a response, she'd never expected... she'd _heard_ about it, of course, but Valka was certain that strange quirk of attraction that sparked sometimes between reconnecting biological relatives was nonsense, that it would never happen to her.

And then she'd seen him. He was tall and wiry like her, with a mess of reddish-brown hair and a lopsided smile that gave her butterflies. Bright green eyes that sparkled with joy when he laughed. Expressive body language, always moving, gesturing with dextrous hands... gods, he was beautiful. Valka remembered that initial spark of disappointment when he said he had a girlfriend, one she'd scolded herself countless times for since - Hiccup could have been free and single, Valka still couldn't have made any sort of move. Because he was her son, and she needed to get a grip.

Valka hadn't expected to find he felt the same.

Not that the knowledge did her any good.

After going over and over it for hours - and hearing nothing from him either - Valka reluctantly settled on the idea he may well want nothing more to do with her, and that if he opted not to contact her again, Valka would accept it.

That attitude lasted all of three days, when Valka found herself distracted at work, only years of skill and practice keeping her from completely messing up scenes or risking the safety of the submissives she was hired by. As she left work that night, she knew she'd go to Hiccup tomorrow. Hopefully he'd allow her to apologise before he banished her from his life forever. At least Valka could then be content in the knowledge she hadn't just left it. Like she had him as a babe.

Dragging in a deep breath, Valka slid from her car outside the little place he shared with Astrid. It had never seemed so imposing, but Valka channelled her inner Dom and marched up to the door, knocked rather briskly before she even knew she'd done it, leaving no time to deliberate. She heard the footsteps, a girlish giggle before the quiet. The door wasn't see-through, but Valka could already envision the answerer looking through the peep hole, seeing her and hesitating, possibly considering not answering at all.

"Hi. Uh... wanna come in?"

Part of her wanted to say no, but they could hardly discuss... _that_ with her stood on the door step. So Valka stepped in, unable to ignore the flush on Astrid's cheeks and Hiccup's neck, the rumpled state of their clothes and it had her wondering if she'd interrupted something.

"I came to apologise. I should have never let things go so far, as your Dominant or as..."

"As my mother?" Valka nodded, awaiting some form of anger but Hiccup was calm as could be "except, you're not."

Astrid was watching them both, mouth slightly parted and Valka could hear her breathing was a little heavy.

"Excuse me?"

Hiccup looked to Astrid, who gave her lover a short, sharp nod. Then his eyes were back on her, and Valka had never felt so small despite still having an inch or so of height on her full-grown son.

"You might have given birth to me" was it _necessary_ for him to be quite so close? "but you are _not_ my mother" was he getting closer? Valka wasn't totally certain "and you weren't the only one there before. Neither of us wanted to stop then. And we don't want to stop now."

_That_ got her attention. Valka looked up, eyes flicking between Hiccup and Astrid, who were focused entirely on her.

"W-what?"

"We talked... a lot, actually. About the other night. If you hadn't turned up, we'd have come to you after a week, but since you're here..."

Hiccup hesitated for only a second, long enough for his eyes to drop to her mouth but not enough for Valka to formulate a response other than to freeze in surprise when he kissed her. Firm, deliberate, encouraging her to respond as hands settled on her hips. Every cell in her body seemed keen to melt into it, but shreds of Valka's logic wriggled, demanding answers and so she forced herself to pull away, seeing the doubt cloud Hiccup's features immediately. His fingers loosened their grip, worry clear that he'd made a huge mistake.

"What is this?"

"It's... whatever you want it to be. Well, within reason. It's a package deal. _We_ want you."

Sea-green eyes met ocean blues, Astrid nodding to Valka's silent question.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I was amazed when Astrid suggested it, but I can't say I'm disappointed. Unless you don't..." his hands fell from her waist then, taking a step back "I figured you would, but maybe I was wrong."

The weight of such a critical moment, the future of whatever their relationship was teetering back and forth at an edge, waiting for Valka to pull back or leap over.

"You weren't."

Hiccup looked up, eyes lighting with hope.

"Really?"

For once, Valka threw careful planning and consideration aside; they could talk later. She reached for Hiccup and he met her instantly, his kiss more sure and searching that time, hands on her lower back hauling her tight to his body. Tension leeched from her muscles, replaced instead by the thunderous racing of her pulse, by fingers in her hair and cradling her jaw.

"Hey, why are you two getting all the fun?"

Hiccup pulled away at the sound of his girlfriends voice, turning toward the blonde and drawing her into an equally passionate kiss Valka could not tear her eyes away from. Astrid claimed her mouth next, her forwardness slightly jarring when contrasted against the pliant submissive who had bent to Valka's whims so easily back in the club but she'd not complain about the tongue coaxing hers out, tasting something sweet on Astrid's lips.

"You know, you did kinda catch us in the middle of something..."

Figuring she had nothing to lose, Valka went along with Astrid's tone.

"I would hate to waste more of your time."

Astrid winked, gesturing with her head to Hiccup who nodded, beckoning Valka along with them before he stilled.

"Are you... we don't break out the chains every time. How important is the whole Dom thing for you?"

Valka hummed.

"It's not essential, though I would prefer you did not try to make me submit."

Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"Doable. Coming?"

At some point, Valka would have to ask the young couple what they talked about, how they reached such a decision, and what would happen tomorrow...

but that was later. Right now, Valka was happy to let those thoughts slide to the backburner in favour of being pulled into bed by Hiccup and Astrid, all taking turns somewhat clumsily taking kisses from each other, slender fingers under her top while more worked her buttons open to allow better access to goosebump-riddled skin. She initially resisted Astrid's insistence, but teeth skating her neck became lips whispering into her ear.

"You had plenty of fun watching and playing before. Now it's my turn to watch."

Valka remembered how they had watched each other, how both had 'voyeur' ticked on their sheets. Hiccup was agreeable enough, if the way he pulled her onto his lap was any indication. He'd lost his t-shirt at some point, exposing bare chest to Valka's roving hands as mouths clashed again, his hands under her skirt to squeeze eagerly at her backside. Such contact was rare for her, but Hiccup's hands on any part of her body seemed much better than _not_ having his hands on her.

Urgency refused to abate, her body clenching at nothing as Valka craved to feel him fill her, to shove past the point of no return and have Hiccup inside her. He seemed equally helpless against such desires, fingers stroking over her underwear before slipping beneath the fabric to touch her more closely. Her nails dug into his chest as he pushed fingers into her, feeding the roiling heat in her belly and watching with a rapt gaze as Valka moaned and squirmed atop him.

"A-Astrid, condom?"

Valka was on birth control, tested to be safe at work constantly given that customers body fluids could end up all over the place, but understood Hiccup's insistence when they hadn't talked about all of that. She pulsed with need seeing his cock freed from his bottoms, thick and hard and tempting as he rolled the latex down, those beautiful green eyes finding Valka's, seeking her consent. Valka nodded, felt him tug soaked cotton to the side before he was sliding into her and _fuck_ he felt perfect. She sank down the length of him until they were as close as could be, panting and shaking with the potent sensations as much as the awareness Hiccup - her _son_ \- was inside her.

She spared a moment for a comical thought that he'd sort of come full circle from his birth to now, but then Hiccup was gripping her hips and moving Valka along his cock with surprising strength and anything but _feeling him_ slipped her mind completely. There was little time to adjust to the blissful feeling of him stretching and filling her before Valka couldn't stay still, wanting to savour the sensations but also increasingly desperate to just fuck, to ride him until they were both spent, shuddering wrecks.

Astrid had wanted a show after all. It would be rude of Valka not to deliver.

Shedding her shirt as it hung from her anyway, Valka leant forward and braced her knees better, saw the spark in Hiccup's face as he realised her aim. His hands stayed tight on her hips, offering stability as she shifted until the angle of his cock was as she liked. Valka moved in slow, deep strokes at first, but the need would not be sated by such and so her pace increased, riding Hiccup harder, faster, slowing only when she pressed down to feel him deeper.

It wasn't what she had expected when Valka first set out over there, but she had zero complaints as Hiccup matched her rhythm, thrusting up into her and grunting as his fingers gripped tight enough to leave marks on her hips. His head turned, kissing Astrid as he fucked Valka, his girlfriend swallowing the sounds his mother pushed from his lips. It was a heady image, enough to send tingles down Valka's spine even as she shoved her hand beneath her skirt, fingers seeking her slick, swollen clit. She moaned at first contact, so sensitive she already was and Valka felt as though she'd burn if she didn't come soon.

Or perhaps she'd burn if she did, but Valka knew she would give herself over to the fire happily.

"You close babe?"

Astrid's words were almost lost in the indecent sounds of sweat and slick and messy, but Valka heard it, saw Hiccup nod stiffly, face drawn into a taut display of desperation. Valka liked that look on him.

"Uhhh-yeah."

He _whimpered_ when he saw Valka touching herself, reached to drag Valka down into a hungry kiss before his hips stuttered, bucking deep into her a few times before he slumped against the bed, breathing like he'd run a race and grinning like the Cheshire cat. She couldn't suppress a sound of frustration that he'd stilled, but Hiccup didn't cheat her; his fingers joined hers, pushing and stroking and squeezing until Valka spasmed around his softening cock with a low, needy cry.

Astrid made room - a fitting metaphor, Valka mused - for her to lie down on the bed, quiet as she and Hiccup looked at each other. Hiccup reached for her face, thumb playing over her cheek.

"Any regrets?"

Valka shook her head.

"None."

He smiled, glancing over her to Astrid.

"You?"

"Just the one. She didn't tie you down."

Hiccup chuckled, still holding Valka's face as he conversed with Astrid.

"I'm sure we can show her where we keep the toys."

That prompted Valka to laugh, both Hiccup and Astrid eyeing her in surprise.

"What?"

"You should see _my_ playroom."

-HTTYD-

**I know Astrid didn't get all the fun this time around, but I have vague ideas for a part four and she has plenty of fun there.**


End file.
